Ash and Cynthia's quest
by Draxxo
Summary: Ash and Cynthia have had feeling for each other. But they soon embark on a quest. Will it bring them closer together? Rayshipping.
1. The start

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.

Hey guys so anyone this is going to be a rayshipping story.

Ages- Cynthia 20 Ash 18

Ash was nearing Pallet Town. A simple town nothing to fancy. They burely added a pokemon center not to while ago. Ash and our favorite yellow rodent, heading off to Pallet Town. You can see the wind brushing the grass. The grass was syncnorize with the wind looking like they were rolling. Here we come Pallet Town! Screamed our hero. Welcome to Pallet Town a sign said. Ash was walking admiring the scenery when he tripped over a certain blonde beauty. Cynthia are you ok! Ash asked in concerned. I'm ok I'm ok Cynthia replied. But I could use some help though. Ash scratched his head sheepishly ya you probably do. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up so what are you doing here in little ol Pallet Town Cynths? When Ash said Cynths Cynthia's heart raced. She put her finger on Ash's chest you will just have to see she said while winking.

Hm I wonder why she did that Ash thought. But he just brushed it off. So he kept walking while Cynthia by his side. After a while, they had arrived at Ash's house. Ahhh just can't wait to taste my moms food! Cynthia giggled I have heard of the famous Delia's cooking. Oh that is just an understatement! Ash exclaimed. Ash knocked on the door only to be tackled by his mother. Oh sweety I missed you! Did you change your underwear too? Ash turned beet red Mom! Cynthia giggled yes ashy have you changed your underwear? Aw my baby boy has a girlfriend to take care of him? How sweet! Both Cynthia and Ash turned crimson red but said nothing against it.

Well come on in love birds! Delia exclaimed . Ash honey I had made a feast for us but we can add a extra person. Delia got another plate and placed it in front of Cynthia. While they were eating Ash and Cynthia would play footsie with each sometimes, Ash would get brave and grab Cynthia's waist and pulled it close to him. When Ash touched Cynthia a chill would be sent through her body. Not a bad chill but a good chill. She loved it but when he grabbed her waist a shock would be sent through her body. She loved it. No not loved it she was ADDICTED to it.

When they were finished, they went to the living room and turned it on. They were just channel surfing when the news said Cynthia the Sinnoh region has taken a break. When she finished the sentence Ash turned to Cynthia to confirm the news she nodded. When she finished Ash grabbed her waist and pulled her close. She yawned and laid down on Ash's chest. In that position they fell asleep.

The next morning: when Ash and Cynthia woke up they blushed. Cynthia got off of Ash's chest and yawned. Ash asked sleep well? Great especially since I was on a handsome boy's chest. Ash blushed. Will let's get change and I will take you somewhere. Few hours later: Ash and Cynthia were taking a stroll in the forest. When they got on top of a hill, Ash and Cynthia sat down. Ash looked over at Cynthia and examined her eyes he could have stared at them for eternity if she let him. Cynthia looked over at Ash and stared into his deep chocolate eyes. Oh how handsome he was. "somehow" Ash's hand met Cynthia's. Once they touched their fingers interlocked. Then both of them looked over at the field. Cynthia gasped 'how beautiful it is Ash!' Not as beautiful as you Cynthia. Cynthia blushed Ash I love you. I love you too Cynthia. Suddenly their faces got closer and closer finally their lips touched. Cynthia was amazed. His touch was a different thing. This was a whole new level but she loved it so much she was also ADDICTED to it. But it wasn't lust. Oh how she wished it would never end. But good things must end they say.

Hey guys how did I do? I wouldn't mind criticizem. But how did I do? Leave a rating in the reviews please. Doubt I'll get any but I can dream right.

Cynthia: oh Ash!

Ash:*smirks*

Me: what did ya do!?

Cynthia & Ash: nothing naughty!


	2. The early begginig

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

Soon after the kiss, their reaction were wow. Cynthia rubbed her lips to remember the feeling. Oh how he shocked her. The touch and playful matter was one thing. Oh but that kiss it just blew Cynthia's mind. After a while Ash decided to go back his mother probably worried sick about him. When they were walking back, hand in hand, Cynthia decided to break the ice. So Ash when is our official date? Oh my dear it will be soon.

They had finally arrived to the Ketchum residence. His mother was in the kitchen making spaghetti. So dear how was your date? Mom! Ash exclaimed, Oh you have a wonderful son! Please dear call me Delia she told Cynthia. Will the food is almost ready so please wait. They finished dinner and went to bed. Cynthia's dream: please Ash don't leave me! Ash: too bad I had found someone else! End of Cynthia's dream. Cynthia woke up in sweat, she whimpered and thought will ash ever leave me? No he would never do that she assured herself. After a minute it or two she couldn't go back to sleep, so she tippy toed out of the guest room and into Ash's room. She moved the blankets and got in bed with Ash. As if reflex, she scooted closer to him. Then she felt his arm around her. That feeling, it made her feel safe.

Ash and Cynthia were walking had in hand through Pallet Town. Ash would randomly point out places. Then they had arrived at their destination, a little restaurant. The waiter led them to a table for two and handed them their menus. Ash had pizza while Cynthia had a salad. They talked and talked never getting board of the others story. They paid the fee and tipped the waiter. They then took a stroll in the park

Ash's POV

Wow I'm walking with the beauty of Sinnoh! How lucky am I! Oh how her stories interest me! I wish this day will never end. He sighed but that will never happen.

Regular pov

All of a sudden an explosion disrupted the trainers thoughts. When they snapped back to reality, the raced to the explosion. People were running away some even pointed out, " WHEN YOU HEAR AN EXPLOSION, YOU RUN AWAY FROM IT NOT GO NEAR IT!" What they saw shocked them. In front of them was Arcues. The first one. When they saw him, they all bowed in respect. When he saw that he allowed them to rise. " MY CHILDREN YOU HAVE CAME I HAVE AN OFFER THERE IS AN EVIL AWAITING TO RISE. BUT ONCE AROSEN IT CANNOT BE STOPPED. SO I WILL BE SENT BACK IN TIME. BUT ONCE I BACK IN TIME, YOU WILL NOT REMEMBER THIS. BUT YA WILL REMEMEBER EACH OTHER. WILL THEE ACCEPT?" They stood there for a while but made their choice. The original one, we would be honored to serve you. In one roar that would put Dialga's roar of time to shame, they where sent back in time.

The next morning, a 10 year old Ash was sleeping when a yell woke him. Ashura Satoshi Ketchum wake up so you can get your starter pokemon! With that sentence he rushed to the door. Once out the door he saw his best friend Cynthia. Once their eyes met, they rushed to each other's side. So Cynth what pokemon are you going to choose? She put her finger on his chest and said you will have to see while winking. He blushed but realized he was defeated. After a while they finally arrived where they where supposed to get their starters. The chief greeted them. In return they bowed in respect. The chief led them to a cave. The professor led them to a cave, where both were given a pokeball. They were both directed to the baby section of the cave. These weren't regular pokemon. They were dragon type the strongest of the types. They sat down and waited after a while a gible walked to Cynthia and tapped the button with his little hand. A few minutes later a deino walked to Ash realizing the stranger power and wanting to grow stronger even though it was just born. It was in it's nature.

It tapped the button with it's snout. The two were excited and were about too leave when a garchomp and Hydregion approached them. The two pokemon and engraved their tooth in the soon to be trainers arm. They were marked. Only the dragons marked the truthful ones. It was an honor. Even the chief was surprised but never less expected it. They bowed to the dragons for entrusting them with their babies. The babies said goodbye to their mothers or what they called their meemas.


	3. The pokemon

The usual I DO NOT OWN POKEMON Hey guys I know you may be thinking this dude SUCKS! Seeing the length of my stories. But it takes a lot more do you think.

Ash and Cynthia had just gotten their starter pokemon. Cynthia with her gible. While Ash with his Deino. Both strong and proud. 'Ash do you think we can understand our pokemon?' asked Cynthia. " I don't know let's ask them. (their out of their pokeballs) "um can ya understand us?" Asked both Ash and Cynthia. If any normal person would have been there, all they would have heard is the ancient language of the Dragons. " yes master and mistress we can hear you." Replied the Dragons. "you may call us Ash and Cynthia" said Ash. "ok maste- Ash" replied Deino. "so what are yall's name?" The gible said "Parcher" The deino replied, " Hawyun!" " great names you too!" replied Cynthia. So where shall we go next Cynths. Why does my heart beat faster every time he says that? Cynthia thought. "um earth to Cynthia" Ash said while moving his hand in front of Cynthia's face. " um I don't know Ash were should we go?" Cynthia asked. "how about we ask the dragons?" Ash suggested. "um Parcher, Hawyun, where should we go?"Ash asked. " how about the forest so we can train?" suggested Parcher and Hawyun. "ok the forest we go!" Ash told everyone.

"ok deino try that tackle on that tree, and as a reward you can eat any food it drops." Deino rushed forward and landed a mid-power tackle. "you did great Hawyun! Ash praised his dragon. "ok Parcher try using dig!" Parcher digs underground like a land shark. Hence the data of gible. "great Parcher!" Cynthia praised. " so Ash what to do know. We made pretty good progress. With hawyun learning tackle, bite, and head-butt. While Parcher learning tackle, bite , and dig." Stated Cynthia. "well I guess we should set up camp." Ash stated.

Cynthia and Ash were in their tents, thinking. Why does my heart beat so fast when I'm talking to her. Or when she is just talking her voice is so angelic. I can't think strait when I'm around her. Aghhh what is this happening to me. May..be I li….ke her? Well I guess I do. Better not think about it to much.

Why does my heart feel warm when I talk to Ash. When he smiles, oh that toothy grin warms my heart. His chocolate eyes if I could, I would stare into them all day. Wh….at i…..f I l….ike hi…m? Well there is notjing wrong with that he is cute.

"goodnight Hawyun and Parcher take a rest ya'll deserve it." Ash and Cynthia said. (Hawyun and Parcher stay out of their pokeballs. Ash and Cynthia were taking a walk on the dirt path pokemon by their side. "so Ash what shoul" Cynthia was about to finish when a two 'larvitar' came their way. "come back here you larvitars!" someone yelled. " lar lar!" the two larvitar went behind the two trainers and hid. Looking at the two people coming, Ash and Cynthia already had their two starters in front of them. "hey little kids hand over the larvitar and we won't hurt you" said the mysterious figure. "Hawyun tackle on both of them" commanded Ash. Dein dein. "oomph" was all the figures said before they fainted from the powerful tackle. "hurry lets go Cynths!" Ash commanded while grabbing Cynthia's hand, failing to see the blush on Cynthia's face when making contact. But soon took it off when realized they were just in danger. "wait Ash what about the Larvitar!?" Cynthia half yelled/asked. Ash ran back and scooped up the boy larvitar, while Cynthia grabbed the girl larvitar and ran. After a few minutes of running, they reached the next town called Pewter City. When they spotted the pokemon center they rushed into it. "Nurse Joy can you check these larvitar?" Asked Ash. Yes bring them here. Ordered Nurse Joy. After a few minutes of telling the larvitar nurse Joy won't hurt them they finally let her check them. Finally, nurse Joy came back and reported there was nothing to worry about, they finally stopped worrying for now. When Ash and Cynthia were about to let the larvitar go, the larvitar finally decided to let them catch them. When the famous 'ping' sounded the larvitar exited the ball not wanting to be stuck in there. Ash and Cynthia went into the forest to train. "Hawyun, Parcher, I want ya to teach tackle, bite, and dig. When yall finish, the boy larvitar and Hawyun spar, while the girl larvitar and Parcher spar. Got good now Go!" Ash and Cynthia commanded. After The larvitars finish their learning and sparing, Ash and Cynthia asked " what are ya'lls name?" Both Cynthia and Ash asked. The boy larvitar pointed to himself, "I'm Draxe, while she is Star." "wonderful" Ash and Cynthia said together, without blushing of course. "well Draxe and Star welcome to the family." Ash stated. "well better get to the pokemon center" Ash and Cynthia told the pokemon/faithful friends.


	4. The powers

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

Ash was dragging Cynthia to the Pewter City gym for their first gym badge. "wow this is a beautiful flower" " not as beautiful as you" Ash replied but soon regretted it. "oh Ash is getting flirty now is he?" Cynthia teased." Oh do I see Cynthia blushing?" teased Ash. When they were finished with their teasing, Flint came strolling by. "oh hello Cynthia… Ash" Flint greeted the 'couple'. Cynthia blushed "what brings you here Flint?" asked Cynthia. Oh how I remember that spring when I liked Flint. He still looks handsome but I like Ash too. What should I do!? "well I'm just strolling" Flint lied. "Well me and Cynthia are going to the Pewter gym. So see you" Ash codly told Flint. Flint just shrugged and walked away. Well Cynths come on! After asking for directions, they finally arrived but only to be greeted by darkness. " I challenge you!" Ash told the Shadows. "very well and deep voice" replied. " I Brock leader of the Pewter gym accept your challenge!" Brock yelled. The lights turned on to show a rocky field. ' geodude come on out!" Brock yelled. The muscular pokemon came out of it's respective pokeball. 'geo geo' "Deino lend me your power!" Ash said while throwing out his pokeball.

"challenger gets first move. Challenger only be able to switch." Brock stated. "ok Hawyun headbutt geodude!" Ash commanded. Geodude screamed out in pain feeling if it took another hit it could faint. "geodude jump up and slam on the ground!" Brock ordered. When the move was done, it caused a minor earthquake, making the dragon fall to the ground. But the dragon picked itself up. "Hawyun slam into those rocks with tackle!" Ash told deino. When denio tackled the rocks, it caused it to shatter, which made little rocks scatter causing a distraction. "now Hawyun tackle from behind!" Ash told his dragon in the ancient language. Once in contact, geodude fell. " geodude is unable to battle! The winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" the referee yelled. " great battle Ash. You really deserve this badge." Brock congratulated Ash.

" here you go Cynthia" Brock gave Cynthia a badge also. "well come on Cynths lets go!" Ash told Cynthia while walking out. "ok!" yelled Cynthia. While walking out, Flint approached Cynthia and Ash. "Ash I'll catch up with you at the Pokemon center. Meet me their!" Cynthia told Ash. Ash just shrugged and headed to the center. "so Cynthia…. Will you go on a date with me?" Flint asked. "sure" Cynthia said trying to keep her cool. " well lets go!" Flint said giving out his arm to Cynthia which she graciously took. After a few minutes of walking, they finally arrived to their destination. Flint grabbed the door and held it open for Cynthia. "why thank you" Cynthia said while giggling. Cynthia was talking to Flint about her dreams and his dreams. After taking her to the pokemon center, Flint gave her a quick peck on the lips.

She thought she was in heaven, even with a simple peck on the lips. But she soon grabbed him and pulled it in to a passionate kiss. Yet good things must come to an end it ended.

Ash seeing it from the balcony he was heartbroken.

Cynthia came into the room seeing Ash just staring at her. "so Cynthia how was your kiss with Flint?" Ash asked codly. "well if you must know it was great!" Cynthia snapped back. "well if you thought it was so great! Go with him!" "no!" screamed Cynthia. "fine I will just leave!" Ash yelled. Ash was walking out the door when Cynthia started crying and grabbed onto his arm, "please don't leave!" Cynthia stated. Ash looked back at her with slits in his eyes, with no emotion he jerked his arm making Cynthia let go of his arm. "no" Ash stated codly. Ash walked out of his room and out of the pokemon center. Leaving Cynthia sobbing into her hands. Deino and Gible saw this from the corner. "all of this just because of past feelings…." Parcher said shaking his eyes. Then Ash called Hawyun to him. Deino walked to his master.

Ash POV

When I was in the forest, I felt my eyes turn into slits. I could feel the power within me. All of a sudden, I felt a pain in my back also hearing Deino shrieking in fear. When the pain subsided, I turned to see wings as black as night sprouting out of my back. When they finished sprouting, I felt like the final evolution od Deino. I bonded with denio so much, he was part of me. I was a Hydrogeion. I grabbed Deino and flew off into the night heading into the next city.

After I finished sobbing, I grabbed the courage to go look for Ash. I felt my eyes change into slits. I grabbed Parcher, and walked out of the pokemon center, and into the forest. I called his name, and called it again. No use. I wanted to find him so bad, unto I felt sudden pain into my arms. They were forming fins. I felt my legs getting stronger. I felt a Fin grow underneath me neck. After the pain was finished I could tell I was a pokemon. Not any pokemon but a Garchomp. The final evolution of my starter. I grabbed Parcher and flew off with the help of my fins and my powerful back legs.

End of Cynthia POV normal POV

The two half pokemon half human were soaring through the sky. One trying to get away from the other while the other trying to reach the other. Both had good speed but on got a head start. They pieced through the sky. After a while the garchomp caught onto the Hydrogieon and took it down. They both were heading onto the ground but each gained posture and landed safety onto the ground. Once they touched the ground they morphed back. They were now Cynthia and Ash. "Ash I'm sorry I" Cynthia was about to finish but was stopped by lips touching hers. Oh Flints kiss was nothing compared to this kiss. After it ended, Ash apologized. Their eyes turned back to normal. Not their once slits. Cynthia lunged forward for ash and caught him another kiss.

The next morning Cynthia awoke in Ash's muscular arms. The sudden movement woke Ash. Cynthia was about to get out of bed, but not without Ash kissing her. Since the flying they got their quicker the they would normally would. They decided to train in the forest. They were fighting a double battle against each other. They were about to launch another attack but were stopped when all four pokemon started glowing.

**Hey guys two chapters in one day! Wow. Anyway sorry about the short chapters. I made this extra long. I usually make 700-800 word chapters. This one is 1,137. Anyway leave me a review. Showing me how bad of a job I've been doing. But ya here ya'll go. Anyway I have Dino evolve around level 30 and evolve around 55. I know ya might hate me for that since they evolve around 55 then 65 or 75. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN POMEMON Anyway I took Zyepenguin advice. I read over it and did realize you can burley read it. So from now on, every time a new person speaks it will have a new paragraph. **

Both Piketon roared their names. You could see the power radiating off of them. Their trainer's eyes held a new found fire. But once they went back to reality, they broke up the battle.

"Wow Ash look at your zealous!" Cynthia praised Ash.

"Your gabite is just screaming with power Cynthia!" Ash praised.

"well let's get them healed." Ash stated.

On their way back, they felt a young yet powerful presence. They went where they saw two riolu under a tree trying to keep warm. Ash and Cynthia reacted very fast and grabbed one and hurried off to pokemon center.

"nurse joy nurse joy! Can you heal our Piketon and check on these riolu!" exclaimed both Cynthia and Ash.

"Yes bring them here!" Joy hastily replied.

After giving them to the nurse, they sat down waiting. After a few minutes, Nurse Joy came back with the riolu and pokeballs. Happy she came back, they hurried to the counter.

"The riolu and Pokemon are good, so you may take them." Nurse Joy told the kids.

"Thank you Nurse Joy!" Ash and Cynthia gratefully replied.

They grabbed the riolu and headed to the exit. Once there, they put down the riolu and let them free. They riolu only took two steps, before running back and touching a free ball. They each got sucked in with a red light and heard a ping sound. One caught, they got out ad perched on their trainer's shoulders. As soon as contact, they felt a deep bond. Once finished, the riolu's spoke through aura.

"_Thank you master for this opportunity." _The riolu happily said. Ash went to look at riolu, but was shocked to see him. He was cyan blue all over. Instead of the mask over the eyes, riolu had a mask that was draconic. Cynthia also find out her riolu had also changed. The riolu was black all over. The mask was also draconic like, but the color of the mask was grey. As soon as Hawysun saw the riolus, he gasped. These were the color of the riolu who were destined for greatness.

**In Cerulean City**

Ash and Cynthia were walking to the gym, they spotted building with a seel on it. Curiosity got the better of them, they entered. What they saw surprised them. It had three beautiful ladies, having a diving contest. When they finished, Ash and Cynthia approached them. "excuse me, do you know where we can find the gym?" Ash asked.

" you're in it right now!" one of the sister explained.

"ohhh" Ash dumbly said. "well I challenge you to a battle!" Ash exclaimed.

"we really can't battle you, but our runt sister can." The sensational all said at once. "Mist! Get your but in here!" The sisters said. "what!?" Mist said madly.

"This will be a battle between Ash from Pallet Town and Misty!" the referee yelled. "begin!"

" Zweilous lend me your power!" Ash exclaimed.

"Staryu come on out!" Misty said with confidence.

" zweilous flamethrower on the water!" Ash commanded.

Misty had a hard time seeing through the steam since it was so thick. Then something clicked.

"staryu spin until you can see through the steam!" Misty countered.

Once staryu saw, he tackled zwelious. Zwelious roared in pain.

"zwelious glide to staryu then use solar beam!"

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated I had writers block. It took somewhat a long time to even finish this**


End file.
